falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ada
|derived =Hit Points: 195 + (Level - 10 x 5) Carry Weight: 140 .lbs |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |height =1.00 |combat style=DLC01csWorkbenchBot |CK race =ProtectronRace |actor =Rachel Robinson |dialogue =DLC01Ada.txt |edid =DLC01Ada |baseid = |refid = }} Ada is a modified assaultron living in the Commonwealth in 2287 and a possible companion for the Sole Survivor. Background Ada is a heavily modified assaultron robot, with sentry bot and protectron parts, she was created by Jackson, and traveled with his caravan, which specialized in mechanical repairs and trade, throughout the Commonwealth. Jackson's caravan attracted the attention of the Mechanist, and after three attacks, every member of the caravan except Ada had perished. Ada is first encountered during the quest Mechanical Menace during which the Sole Survivor must help Ada eliminate the robots that attacked her caravan. She is encountered just northeast of Wattz Consumer Electronics when her caravan is attacked the third time. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Mechanical Menace: Ada and her caravan are under attack from the Mechanist's robots, it's up to the Sole Survivor to try and save them. * A New Threat: Ada and the Sole Survivor travel to the General Atomics factory to engage the Mechanist's forces. * Headhunting: After finding the first Radio Beacon, Ada tasks the Sole Survivor in finding more - in hopes of them finding the Mechanist. * Restoring Order: Ada now knows the location of the Mechanist - it's time to stop them once and for all. * Rogue Robot: If Isabel Cruz is killed at the end of Restoring Order, Ada can be asked to scan for remaining Mechanist robots in the Commonwealth. Inventory Notes * If dismissed, and no location is specified, she will relocate to the Red Rocket truck stop, but will not count towards that settlement's population. If a location is specified, including Red Rocket truck stop, she will count towards the population of that settlement. * When she is the companion, upon talking to her she can give several random junk items, a trait she shares with all player-built automatrons that have their personality subroutines activated. * She is one of three companions that can be ordered to steal owned items. * She is one of several companions modifiable at the robot workbench. * She is the only companion aside from Dogmeat that doesn't care about the Sole Survivor's actions at all. She will offer advice and her opinion depending on the situation like any other companion but will never gain or lose affinity. As a result, there are no affinity perks to be gained from Ada. * Being a modifiable robot, Ada can be upgraded with lockpicking or hacking capabilities to cover for the Sole Survivor's potential shortcomings in any of those fields, should Cait or Nick Valentine be unavailable for some reason. * She will not ride as a passenger on a Vertibird. * If taken to Vault 111 to see the Sole Survivor's spouse, she will not make any comments. * Codsworth's tone of voice, when first meeting Ada, could be interpreted as flirtatious. * Ada uses the same body animation (hands and legs) when equipped with a head laser or mesmetron (robobrain head). * Ada will lament on not having a vacuum attachment when entering certain cluttered or dirty rooms. * While still a companion character, no remarks will be made about Ada in her presence as there would be for other base companions. * If the player character takes off all clothes while with her, she may remark "people look so strange without their clothes on" or "running around without clothes on doesn't seem like the smartest thing to do in an environment like this." Appearances Ada appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Automatron. Behind the scenes * Ada is likely named after Ada Lovelace, a real-world mathematician and an early innovator in the field of computer science. She shares her namesake with Lady Lovelace, another assaultron present at the Easy City Downs. * Some of Ada's dialogue lines are references to pop culture and science fiction. For example, "resistance is futile" is a reference to the Borg in Star Trek. After using a terminal, Ada may say "Using a keyboard. How quaint.", a reference to a similar line from Mr. Scott in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. Another one is found during Restoring Order when she mentions "It feels like: Poetry in motion," referring to the popular song by Johnny Tillotson in 1960. Bugs During the quest A New Threat, when one has to install the Radar Beacon on Ada with the robot workbench, only the option to modify her legs will be available, making the quest impossible to complete. | Ada can be commanded to pick up an infinite amount of items using the command action thus making her carrying capacity unlimited. | When commanded to hack a terminal she won't acknowledge the command and continue to behave as if it was never given. Fix - Requires the game to be restarted. | As a companion, Ada will repeatedly back up and run into the player. | Will sometimes disappear without a trace. Fix - Select a new companion. | Ada will behave as if you went to confront the Mechanist by yourself, asking questions like "what did she say?" even if she is present—and spoke—during the final dialogue. | There is a chance you will not be able to talk to her at all if nearby raiders interrupt the conversation when first responding to the caravan distress call. ** To prevent this, make sure the area is clear of them before talking to her. | Ada’s pathing appears to be bugged; if commanded to go somewhere or do something she make choose an unnecessarily long or impossible route. If she is caught on small pieces of irregular geometry i.e. rubble, she will tell the player she cannot go where commanded instead of walking around it. }} Category:Automatron robots and computers Category:Fallout 4 companions Category:Assaultron characters de:Ada es:Ada (Automatron) ja:Ada(Automatron) ru:Ада (Automatron) uk:Ада (Automatron) pl:Ada